Linear methods in statistics are being studied, with the general linear model serving as a point of departure. Family confidence limits for ratios of sample means from multivariate normal distributions were developed. The methods have utility in size and shape studies (see the multivariate statistical analysis intramural research project report) as well as in any study where ratios of normal means are important. Theoretical work in linear algebraic groups continued, and a paper on the relation between algebraic structure and automorphism groups is in preparation.